


Please Never Fall In Love Again

by Cubriffic



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alt. title- jon is sad, Angst, M/M, Theres a lot of angst sorry, Todd is here bc you cant control me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: Jon knew he was in love the moment he met Eduardo.





	Please Never Fall In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Am I ever gonna stop basing fics off of songs?? The answer is no  
> Sorry if the spelling is a bit off, I'm super tired hhh
> 
> Also shout out to my gf for showing me this song it's so good

\--------  
 _Could’ve been one lonely night,  
Just like the others,  
But you lit up my life,  
This is what it’s like to be lovers_  
\--------

Jon knew he was in love the moment he met Eduardo.

Well, maybe not exactly ‘in love’; after all, he was 5 years old, he still barely knew what love was. But he knew that he had some special connection with him, at least friendship-wise. He was infatuated with the Spanish boy, in the way that the older kids at his school were with celebrities. He wanted to get close to Eduardo, become his friend… maybe even his best friend.

But as he got older, Jon realised something. He didn’t feel just friendship towards Eduardo. Everytime Eduardo spoke to him, Jon would feel giddy and oddly happy. Whenever he walked into the room, Jon’s heart would race and his gaze wouldn’t leave Eduardo. It wasn’t just his close friendship with the guy that made him act like this. Even his 11-year-old self knew that this wasn’t normal.

He was 13 when he finally figured out that he was in love with his best friend.

As they got older, his feelings only grew stronger. But of course, this love wasn’t easy; despite finding out that his crush was indeed into boys as well as girls, Eduardo was somewhat attractive to other kids at their high school, with a dozen boys and even more girls chasing after him at all times. Well, maybe not that much, but it seemed that way to Jon. It irked him so much, but he put up with it- it wasn’t like Eduardo would ever date any of them.

Then that one boy showed up.

Jon never remembered his name, but he knew what he looked like- red hair, freckles all over and the goofiest grin in the entire world. Other than the freckles that dusted over the boy’s skin, there wasn’t much to him. Jon just shrugged him off as another stupid lovesick puppy wanting Eduardo’s affection.

Clearly Eduardo saw something in him. Because one day, Jon showed up to school to see them holding hands and laughing.

Jon’s heart cracked when he saw them. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He wanted to be the reason for that sweet laughter. _He_ wanted to be standing there, holding hands with the most attractive boy on planet Earth. _He_ wanted to be the one that Eduardo looked at with lovey-dovey eyes.

He was so relieved when the relationship ended two months later. It seemed selfish of him, but he really did love Eduardo will all his heart. He didn’t want Eduardo to be with anyone else; he wanted to be the only one to love him.

And it was like that, at least for a while.

\--  
 _You and me may never be lonely again,  
Spin with me endlessly, or at least until the end,  
Please never fall in love again,  
Oh please never fall in love again_  
\--

Then she fucking showed up.

At this point, it had been years since the red-headed boy incident. Now they were living together (albeit with their close friends Mark and Todd), and everything was as it should. Sure, Jon hadn’t confessed yet, but he was going to. He had practised his ukulele for months to get this song right, so that Eduardo wouldn’t think of him as a fool if he messed it up.

((Yes, he was going to confess through a song. He thought it’d be romantic.))

Jon’s hands gripped around the small instrument as he knocked on the door of Eduardo’s room. To his surprise, no yell came from inside. Instead, the door just opened.

“Hurry up and be quick, I need to leave in five minutes.”

Jon’s mouth dropped as he saw Eduardo. He was wearing a dark suit, his hair had been combed for once and he looked oddly worried, despite his annoyed tone in his voice. It was attractive- not the last part, but everything else was.

“You’re leaving?” Jon’s head cocked to the side in confusion. “For what?”

“He has a date,” Todd called out from his room across the hall. Jon turned to see the door opened, with his roommate sitting on a bean bag, writing something in one of his many notebooks. “He’s been talking about it to me non-stop for the entire week.”

_Oh._

Jon’s face dropped at the answer. He turned to look at Eduardo again. “You do?”

Eduardo went to say something, but a knock at the door disrupted him. He sighed, only nodding as he moved past Jon, practically running down the hall and almost crashing into Mark as he turned the corner.

Jon heard the door open, and the sound of Eduardo talking to someone. He heard Eduardo laugh at something the other person said, before the door shut, rendering the house silent. 

Jon felt himself shaking from holding back his tears. He couldn’t believe it. He had finally found the courage to tell Eduardo that he was in love with him, and now he’s gone off with a girl. He probably should have expected this, and yet, he still felt rejected. His heart felt like it had shattered, stomped on all over by Eduardo and his date.

“Jonny boy?” Todd called out from his room, his concerned tone only hurting Jon more. “You alright?”

Jon shook his head slightly in response. Feeling a tear fall down his cheek, he quickly rubbed it away.

Either Jon was being way too obvious that he was sad or Todd was very observant, because Todd immediately ran out of his room and pulled his shorter friend into a bear hug. Jon managed to turn around and collapsed into his friend’s arms, sobbing into Todd’s sweater. Todd only listened as Jon cried on about Eduardo and his date and how much he hated both of them and how much he loved Eduardo.

Both could only hope that this date would only be that- a date.

\--  
 _And if some other guy,  
Catches your eye,  
Please just text me your goodbye,  
You know I don’t look pretty when I cry_  
\--

It didn’t last for that date.

Jon plucked the strings on his ukulele as he heard chatter from the kitchen. She was over again. The bane of his existence.

 _She_ was Laurel, a young jeweler with blue hair, and the girl who had won Eduardo’s heart those many months ago. Despite how hard Jon had tried to be kind to her, he still held a seething dislike towards the woman. He hated himself for hating her, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to be the one that Eduardo talked so fondly of, but he wasn't. Instead, she was.

 

Jon began to strum a tune on the instrument. Sure, he should probably be down there, laughing with Eduardo, Laurel and Todd over something that the girl had done that week. But honestly, he couldn’t bring himself to go down there. He was damn lucky that Mark didn’t like Laurel either, so the two of them could stay together whenever she was over. Like right now.

Jon’s mind wandered as he played. He wasn’t playing anything complicated; just a simple string of notes that he used to warm up. A small smile grew on his face as the man remembered the first time he played for Eduardo. It was this exact same tune, though back then he thought that it was the most impressive thing he had ever done. And Eduardo had actually told him that he wasn’t half-bad. Jon thought back to how surprised Eduardo had looked when he had first played, and the small, almost-smile that Eduardo had after Jon had finished.

The thought of that damn smile still made Jon’s cheeks flush.

Jon didn’t even realise that he had started playing a song on his ukulele. He knew this song off by heart- it was the song he had planned on confessing through. He sighed, pulling himself out of his thoughts, and decided to sing the lyrics.

They were sad. Jon always had a soft spot for sad love songs, and this song was no different. The only difference was that it was too relatable to the British man. A song about wanting someone for yourself, and wishing that they would never fall in love with anyone else. The first time he had heard it, Jon had fallen instantly for it. So of course he had to present it to Eduardo when he confessed.

Jon’s voice choked on the last few words. Yeah, when he _was_ going to. Now there was no point.

He forced himself to at least finish the song, before wiping at his eyes. To his surprise, he heard someone clapping.

 _Shoot._ Jon completely forgot that Mark was still here. He looked up to see Mark clapping and smiling at him.

“That was really good Jonathan,” Mark placed a bookmark in his book as he spoke. “How long have you been practising?”

“A couple of months.” Jon smiled back, a small glow of happiness filling him.

The sound of a door opening and shutting made the two men go silent. Mark sighed, opening his book back up.

“He’s probably gone out on another date.”

Jon looked outside his bedroom door wistfully, sighing.

“Yeah… probably.”

\--  
 _And I don’t want that to be your final glimpse of me baby,  
But if you could please return my shrek dvds maybe,  
Please never fall in love again,  
Oh please never fall in love again_  
\--

The walls were filled with the angry cries and yells of Eduardo.

Jon sat at Eduardo’s door, his head leaning back against the wood. He should be happy- finally, after a painful year and a half, the two had broken up. But hearing Eduardo’s cries of anger at himself just made Jon’s heart sink. He wanted Eduardo, but at the same time, he wanted his crush to be happy.

Jon listened as Eduardo’s sobs turned into self-criticisms of himself. All of them knew that Eduardo wouldn’t take a break-up well, and this was proof. The whole afternoon, he had been asking himself what he had done wrong, why she had left him, why he couldn’t make her stay. Jon was completely heartbroken in a different way. Eduardo shouldn’t be feeling like this at all. He deserved to know that he hadn’t done anything wrong.

The British man would have loved to go in and comfort Eduardo, but even he knew that that was a bad choice. Eduardo’s emotions had gotten the hold of him, and he wouldn’t listen to anyone. No amount of love from Jon would be able to calm him down. Not yet, anyways.

All Jon could do was sit outside the door and wait for the storm to pass. So that’s what he decided to do. It didn’t matter how painful the insults got or how hard the tears and sobs got. Jon sat outside that bedroom, listening to every little thing that Eduardo said.

Jon closed his blue eyes, sighing against the door. He felt a tear slip down his cheek.

\--  
 _Please_  
\--

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this beautiful song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CQqLx9SDcA
> 
> Honestly I can't decide if Jon should play the violin or ukulele
> 
> Also hc that Todd calls Jon 'Jonny boy' oof


End file.
